


Embalmed in Tears

by Mara



Series: TharnType [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: It’s going to take time for things to go back to normal.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: TharnType [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590190
Comments: 7
Kudos: 225





	Embalmed in Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about two days after “Musing on Companions Gone.” You should probably read that first. This one is both less plotty and less angsty.

> The rose is fairest when ’t is budding new,  
>  And hope is brightest when it dawns from fears.  
>  The rose is sweetest wash’d with morning dew,  
>  And love is loveliest when embalm’d in tears.  
>  —Sir Walter Scott, _Lady of the Lake. Canto iv. Stanza 1._

They talked and cried. And talked and cried some more. Both feeling a little fragile, they spent the following day curled up on the couch watching bad television and eating takeout. Type was proud he remembered to text Techno and Champ to let them know everything was okay. He even managed to say “thank you”.

They slept entwined again, unwilling to separate for even a moment. But eventually morning came and Tharn sent Type off to get clean with a kiss on the cheek.

Type stood under the shower, feeling better as it rinsed off the previous day’s tears and the shame. He scrubbed his skin until it was red, sighing as he rinsed off the soap. When he heard the bathroom door open, Type froze, unsure.

Moments later, Tharn peered into the shower enclosure with an unusually hesitant manner. “Hey,” he said.

“Hey.” Type nervously waved to the space next to him. “Um, coming in?”

“Yeah.” Tharn’s grin was much more normal as he slid under the water and pulled Type against him. Already half-hard, of course.

Type turned so they were face to face and tilted his head for a kiss, and Tharn obliged him. It was still slower, softer…less everything than usual. Burying his face in Tharn’s neck, Type made a decision.

He grabbed the soap, rubbing it on Tharn’s back before the other could speak. Tharn gave him a curious glance but rested his chin on Type’s shoulder and let Type soap his back with gentle strokes up and down, fingers following to rub it in.

Type turned Tharn’s back to the water and took each arm, carefully soaping them up, enjoying the muscles under his fingertips, then turning him to rinse them. Tharn’s expression was a combination of amusement and mild confusion.

The more Type cleaned his boyfriend, the more…relaxing it was. He stopped thinking about everything he’d done wrong and just focused on making Tharn feel better. Type slowly rubbed the soap across Tharn’s shoulders and onto his chest.

Sucking in a breath, Tharn watched as Type drew the soap across his nipples and continued down. Firm stomach cleaned to his satisfaction, Type skipped the part of Tharn that was most trying to attract his attention and knelt on the shower floor, running the soap up and down Tharn’s strong legs. Then he did it again, just because he could. Tharn groaned, leaning one hand against the shower wall to hold himself up.

Finally, Type trailed his fingers up Tharn’s inner thighs, cleaning his balls and using his soap-covered hand to jack off Tharn twice. That got him a broken-off curse and two hands gripping his hair almost hard enough to hurt.

Type stood, making sure to rub his entire body against Tharn as he went, and Tharn yanked him close, both of them going under the water. Spluttering, Type pushed at Tharn’s shoulder so they could separate enough to let the water rinse them off.

Tharn grabbed Type’s shoulders, pulling him into a bruising kiss that felt familiar. And good. So good.

“Bed,” Tharn managed to say against Type’s lips.

They nearly fell over coming out of the shower due to their reluctance to let go of each other. But Tharn managed to snag a few towels as they stumbled by and applied some excellent focus to toweling Type dry.

Type fell back on the bed, breath catching in his throat as he looked up at Tharn looming over him, face filled with satisfaction and hair glinting as sunlight hit the water droplets perched on the ends of each hair. Damn it, Tharn was gorgeous.

“Hey, sexy,” Tharn said, grinning as Type felt his face get red.

“Jerk,” Type muttered. Then his eyes shot to Tharn, worried, but Tharn just grinned wider. Sighing with relief, Type held out a hand and Tharn covered his body like a blanket.

There was a very embarrassing whining sound, which Type categorically refused to admit was coming from him. Happily, it was cut off by another long kiss full of tongues and teeth and gasping breaths.

“I can’t wait,” Tharn said, kneeling up so he could reach down to take both of their cocks in his big hands.

Type nodded furiously, unable to keep from curling up toward Tharn from how good it felt, how it made his insides feel tingly.

Slippery hands moved quickly with just the right amount of pressure and Type’s back arched as he tried to somehow get closer to Tharn. “Yes,” Tharn hissed.

Type clutched Tharn’s thighs as he shook, letting out a sigh/groan of relief as he came, followed shortly thereafter by Tharn.

Collapsing back on the bed, Type lay there and let Tharn grab some tissues to clean them up. His whole body was thrumming like an amplifier, like…like Tharn had been playing drums on Type’s body.

Type closed his eyes. Like _hell_ was he ever repeating that particular simile to his boyfriend, or he’d never hear the end of it. Love was one thing. Ammunition for teasing was another thing entirely.

Curling around Type, Tharn seemed to be a foot taller, his hands and arms and legs everywhere. Type might have complained if it didn’t feel so damn good. He tugged an arm so that it lay in just the perfect position across his chest, allowing him to gently kiss the crook of Tharn’s elbow.

At some point they were going to have to get clean again and get dressed and go out and face the world. But not yet.

\--end--


End file.
